Never Had A Dream Come True
by Sakura Cherry Blossom1
Summary: Songfic. Tai is feeling depressed after Sora rejected him the night of Matt’s concert. Will he have the courage to tell her how he feels before it’s too late?


Never Had A Dream Come True  
  
Authors note: This is a song by S Club 7 that I recently heard at one of the Kareoke nights my church puts on. I thought it would make a great songfic so, I located the lyrics and made this fic. Just so you know, this is my first attempt at a songfic so, if it sucks I'm sorry.  
  
Summary: Tai is feeling depressed after Sora rejected him the night of Matt's concert. Will he have the courage to tell her how he feels before it's too late?  
  
* * *  
  
Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
  
How it could be now or might have been  
  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you know  
  
* * *  
  
Tai walked through the darkened streets alone. He didn't know where he was going and he really didn't care. He walked with his hands in his pockets and his head staring at the ground. Normally he would have something better to do rather than just wander aimlessly. After what happened tonight, he didn't care. He'd walked to Matt's concert earlier that day, hoping to catch Sora. He hadn't expected her to say yes when he asked her to go to the concert with him, but he didn't expect her to say what she did. She wasn't just rejecting him. She was rejecting him for Matt. Sora had never shown any interest in Matt before. Especially when they were all stuck in the Digital World. So, why did she now seem to have a great interest in him? Tai couldn't figure it out. He had decided to take the high road when Sora had turned him down. Instead of showing her how disappointed he was, he decided to put on a brave face. After all, if it made her happy then that's all that mattered to him. He pretended to enjoy himself during the whole concert. Even when the Tyrannamon attacked and Matt saved Sora, Tai didn't let his true feelings show. The truth was he had liked Sora ever since the whole ordeal with Datamon. Tai realized then just how important Sora was in his life and he hated to give her up to his friend. However, Tai wasn't going to let his feelings get in the way of his friendship with Sora.  
  
* * *  
  
I've never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be with you  
  
* * *  
  
Tai walked through the school halls to first period. For the past two months he was always the first one in class. Not because he cared that much about being on time or the class itself. No. He just couldn't stand to watch his two best friends making out in the school parking lot before class. He wanted to believe that he really had moved on, but in reality it was all just a facade. A way to mask the pain in his heart. He sighed. His little sister, Kari, seemed to be the only one who knew what he was going through. Kari was struggling with the idea of telling her best friend, T.K., that she thought of him as more than a best friend. After seeing what he brother was going through, she thought better of it. It was five minutes before class and students began to enter the classroom. As usual, Matt and Sora walked in hand in hand. Sora looked at Tai and he smiled back. His stomach did flip flops just having her gaze at him. 'How can she look at me and not see what I'm going through?' Tai asked himself.  
  
* * *  
  
Somewhere in my memory  
  
I've lost all sense of time  
  
And so my road can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
  
How it could be now or might have been  
  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
  
* * *  
  
Tai laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes a certain red head danced in front of his eyes. He replayed that night at the concert over and over again in his head. It was no good. He could never figure out something he could have said that might have changed her mind. It was getting harder to accept that she was with Matt. He didn't want to admit defeat. Maybe he should have told her how he felt when they were in the Digital World. Maybe that would have made a difference. He rolled over on his side and hit the pillow in frustration. 'Why can I stand up to any danger or evil creature, but I can't summon the courage to tell the girl I love how much she means to me?' Tai questioned. That's when a thought hit him. Maybe if he couldn't tell her how he felt about her to her face, he could tell her in a note. He didn't care about Matt anymore. All that mattered was that Sora knew he felt. Even if they never got together, Tai just couldn't live with himself if he never told her.  
  
The next day at school, Sora opened her locker only to have a piece of paper fall out. She picked it up and after telling Matt to go on ahead to class, she opened it and read it. Written on the page was the chorus to a popular song that was currently playing on every radio station.  
  
* * *  
  
I've never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be with you  
  
* * *  
  
Sora scanned the bottom trying to find out who had given it to her. She was disappointed when she didn't find a signature. She tucked the note into her jeans pocket as she headed off to class. 'Who gives someone a note like that and doesn't sign it?' Sora thought. 'Unless they want me to figure it out by using the lyrics as clues.' For the rest of the day, the chorus played in Sora's mind she couldn't seem to get it out of her mind. It bugged her that she couldn't figure the message out. Who did she know that was pretending they were o.k.?' She walked past the soccer field on her way home from school. The boys team was practicing after school, but one in particular caught her attention. She could spot him from anywhere. Messy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, any girl would be lucky to have him. Lately he had started acting different. Sora knew she could talked with Tai about anything, but lately they were having a hard time coming up with things to talk about. Why? She could read him like a book. She knew something was up. He was hiding something from her. Everyone else might be able to see his facade and think it was the real him. Sora knew better. 'Wait a minute! Could Tai have written me this note? It all seems to fit. That night at Matt's concert he seemed fine with me waiting for Matt, unless he was just trying to be supportive and wanted me to be happy. Oh Tai, why didn't you tell me sooner?' Sora realized. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed an all too familiar number.  
  
* * *  
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
  
No no no no  
  
I've never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be  
  
A part of me will always be with you  
  
* * *  
  
Tai walked home from soccer practice feeling a lot better than he had in awhile. He wasn't completely over Sora, but he'd at least told her how he felt and that was all that mattered. He walked up the stairs to his apartment only to find Sora sitting outside. Completely puzzled he walked over to her and sat beside her.  
  
"Tai, we need to talk." Sora began turning to look at Tai. "I want you to be completely honest with me. What bugged you the most about the night of Matt's concert? Would it have mattered as much if I had just said no?"  
  
Tai looked into her eyes. "To be honest Sora, I have been trying to tell you how I feel since the Digital World. I was expecting you to say no. I just wasn't expecting you to say no because you wanted to go with Matt. You're my best friend and I knew you would have been devastated if I told you how much it hurt. I guess I just figured that nothing mattered as long as you were happy."  
  
Sora didn't know what to say. He wasn't expecting a yes from her. What's more, his feelings didn't matter as long as she was happy. Did he care about her that much? Yes. The truth was written in his eyes and she could clearly see how he felt. "Tai, why didn't you tell me this sooner?" She asked him.  
  
"I guess I was just afraid of how you would take it. I admit that I can face any danger the Digital World throws my way, but I can't have the courage I need to tell you how I feel." Tai explained.  
  
"How do you feel about me?" Sora inquired. She already had a pretty good idea what he would say, but she needed to hear him say it.  
  
"I started to realize it near the end of our adventures in the Digital World, and I now know that this is how I really feel about you. Sora, I love you." Tai told her.  
  
Sora was speechless. The way he said it, told her that it was the absolute truth. It didn't matter if she felt the same way or not. Her gaze turned toward the ground. Did she feel the same way about him? Sure she had the crest of Love, but that didn't mean she'd figured love out yet. She thought back to their adventures in the Digital World. Everything they had shared together. In that moment she realized what Matt could give her paled in comparison to what Tai had already shown her. Maybe she went with Matt because she was afraid to admit how much Tai and her being together made sense. In one little chorus, Tai had poured out his heart to her. He'd said something so deep that made her stand up and take notice. That's what she liked about him. He had a way of making the simplest phrase say so much. She turned back to look at him and caught his chocolate brown eyes with her ruby red ones.  
  
"Tai," Sora began. "I realize now what my heart has been trying to tell me all along. I never should have done to you what I did at Matt's concert. The reason is, I love you. I always have, I just didn't want to admit that I could fall for my best friend."  
  
Tai couldn't believe his ears. Sora was choosing him over Matt? Without thinking, he leaned over and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. One he'd dreamed of for a long time.  
  
The End  
  
AN: So, what did you think? Please review and let me know. By the way, I realize I didn't make it real clear who Sora called on her cell phone. It was Matt. No they hadn't broken up yet, she was just canceling her plans with him. 


End file.
